


From the Depths

by WalkTheTyrannosaur



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001)
Genre: Gen, Obscure Transformers, Repurposed Characters, cartoon violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkTheTyrannosaur/pseuds/WalkTheTyrannosaur
Summary: The Autobots and Galvatron's Predacons have united together into the Intergalactic Patrol, a force meant to keep peace throughout the universe. But as they look to threats from without, they become aware of a new one waiting right beneath their feet.
Kudos: 7





	From the Depths

**The story so far…**

_ After their defeat on planet Earth, Galvatron and his forces were taken to outer space aboard Fortress Maximus. However, Scourge and his fellow Decepticons managed to escape, growing in power as they ventured from world to world. They reunited with Sky-Byte, and attempted to rescue their leader… _

_ … Only for Galvatron to reveal that knowledge of other realities had awakened him to a new purpose, and that he had decided to align with the Autobots. _

_ After helping to solve an interdimensional crisis, the former Predacon warlord and his once-Nemesis, Optimus Prime, returned to their own world, while Scourge and his Decepticons once again went rogue. In the years that followed, an alliance was established with the people of Planet Earth, known as the Intergalactic Patrol. _

_ Thus far, this combined Autobot-Predacon force has managed to keep the peace, but a new threat is awakening—one that comes not from outer space, but from beneath their very feet... _

* * *

Walking through the halls of Neo Fortress Maximus still made Galvatron uneasy. Though he’d lived and worked in this building for several years now, such a span of time was but a blink of an eye to him, and the memory of how he’d once sought to obtain control of this battle station’s predecessor was still fresh in his mind.

More troublingly, Galvatron knew that the same held for the consciousness that gave life to this monolith. If Cerebros was capable of expressing emotion, he seemed rarely to do so—but Galvatron was, by his Predacon nature, distrustful, and so he took conscious effort to keep his own ruminations close to his spark.

Playing the role of a hero was wearying for one who had spent so long playing the role of a warlord. He had committed to prove that he was capable of change, to prove that—even in the face of immortality—Cybertronians could grow in the same way as humans. For one who could shift form so readily, it was a source of great consternation not to be able to break habits with similar ease.

In the Intergalactic Patrol’s command center, the vaguely hostile atmosphere solidified as Galvatron found himself face-to-face with his once-enemy, Optimus Prime, and his once-captive, Doctor Onishi. The Autobot leader’s expression was unreadable behind his faceplate, but it took a long moment for the glare to fade from the human scientist’s face. Galvatron fought to suppress a sneer of his own. His gaze passed over the artificial intelligence T-Ai, barely registering her presence, before meeting that of Optimus.

“What’s going on, Prime?” Galvatron demanded. “I was about to leave on patrol with Sky-Byte and the others.”

“We’re having ominous readings,” replied the Autobot leader, “from the Orb of Sigma.”

Galvatron arched a brow. “The Orb of Sigma?” he echoed. He knew the relic well; his own attempt to claim it had resulted in his attaining his current form. “How is that possible? You claimed it had been inert since it revealed to you the location of Cerebros.”

“That’s right,” T-Ai spoke up. “But today, it reactivated. It was in storage—we wouldn’t have known, if Cerebros hadn’t brought it to our attention.”

As if on cue, the Headmaster control unit of Fortress Maximus emerged from the corners of the room. Though the body of Fortress Maximus had been reconstructed entirely, the mind—Cerebros—remained ever the same.

“That is correct,” Cerebros said. “The Orb has many purposes, and providing access to my location was but one of them. The conditions for another of its directives have now been fulfilled once again.”

Galvatron grimaced. Prior to his journey to Earth, in preparation for his mission, the Predacon Council had briefed him extensively on Fortress Maximus. The fact that this information was new to him, then, was concerning.“And what ‘conditions’ are these?” he growled.

“I am unable to divulge that information,” Cerebros replied, in his drone-like monotone. “The requirements necessary for me to do so have yet to be met.”

Galvatron sneered. “Of course.”

“There’s no use trying to force more out of him, Galvatron,” Optimus said, in an attempt to be reassuring. “Cerebros tends to find even  _ Autobots _ wanting when it comes to satisfying his protocols. In any case, our next course of action is already clear, yes?”

The Predacon nodded to him. “You are correct,” he said. “I’ll send Sky-Byte and the trio to investigate the signal. Does that sound satisfactory to you, Prime?”

“Of course.”

Galvatron stared at the Autobot leader for a moment, with his optics slightly narrowed. But that moment passed, and he simply nodded again, before turning around and moving to leave.

Once he was gone, Doctor Onishi drew close to Prime. “Are you sure about this, Optimus?” he asked. “You know as well as I do what he’s done, and the lengths he’ll go in order to attain power. Trusting his Predacons to lead this mission… we’re just handing him a chance to betray everything we’ve been built here.”

Optimus turned his head, looking down at the human scientist. “I’m aware of the risks, Doctor,” he replied. “But I know better than anyone what Galvatron truly desires. During our final battle… he told me he wanted to give Cybertronians the power to change, as humans do. We are giving him a chance to work towards that, and to start making peace between him and the Predacons. Trust needs to go both ways.”

Onishi frowned. “That’s not the first time I’ve heard that from you, Prime,” he said, “and I suspect it won’t be the last—but I spent months being his captive. It’s hard for me to forget what he’s capable of, and there are plenty of people here on Earth who’d agree with me.”

The Autobot leader sighed. “I’m aware of that,” Optimus replied. “and if he proves himself untrustworthy, I’ll respond accordingly. Until then, I will not allow myself to be the one who breaks our alliance..”

The Doctor continued to frown up at him, silently, for several moments more, before letting out a sigh of his own. “I suppose that’s only fair,” he said, “but I’m going to continue voicing my concerns regardless.”

Optimus nodded. “And I value your counsel, Doctor,” he said, before turning towards their navigator. “Now T-Ai, what about our other matter of importance?”

“I’ve narrowed down the signal to west Metro City,” T-Ai replied. “It’s moving rapidly, but seems content to remain in the area.”

Optimus nodded. “Very well,” he said. “Send the Autobot Bros., Koji, and Groove to investigate. Let’s see if our visitor is friendly or not before activating Battle Protocol.”

* * *

“Look alive, men! This is our chance to prove ourselves!”

“You say that about  _ every _ mission we get sent on, Sky-Byte,” Slapper whined, as he hopped at speed behind his fellow Predacons. With Darkscream and Sky-Byte in the air, and Gas Skunk galloping along on four legs, it was all the poor Predacon amphibian could do to keep up with them.

“That’s because every mission is a new opportunity!” Sky-Byte chimed. “Now that we’re on the side of the angels, we have the chance to reach new heights! No longer are we destined to be ground beneath the bootheel of justice… now, it is  _ us _ that grinds said bootheel, ha ha!”

The other Predacons grumbled at that. Working with the Autobots was certainly preferable to being locked up on a prison asteroid, but Sky-Byte’s new goody-two-shoes attitude was wearing on their neural circuitry.

“You know, I don’t think a scouting mission ‘furthers the cause of justice’, boss,” Gas Skunk remarked.

“Yeah, we don’t know what the signal we’re tracking even involves,” Darkscream added.

“We may be ‘on the side of angles’ or whatever, but they still don’t tell us anything,” growled Slapper.

Sky-Byte waved the complaints away with a fin. “Excuses, excuses! I see no reason not to give this our full diligence!” He shifted into robot mode with a cheerful cry of “Maximize!”The trio also transformed, barely mumbling the new activation code.

Sky-Byte landed on his feet directly in front of their destination: the mouth of a cave. The rest lined up next to him. “Dead end?” Slapper offered, hopefully.

“Of course not,” Sky-Byte replied. “We’re going inside!”

The toady suppressed a groan as their leader marched into the cave. Nonetheless, the other Predacons followed suit, falling into single file as the passageway rapidly narrowed.

Before long, they were moving in near-total darkness, metal shoulders scraping along rocky walls. “This is ridiculous!” Dark Scream screeched. “Didn’t that ‘Mother Nature’ I’ve heard so much about have any concern for giant mechanical lifeforms when she made this place?!”

“I thought she just told nursery rhymes,” said Gas Skunk.

“That’s Mother Hubbard,” Slapper corrected. “She’s a goose, and she baked those two weird German kids into a pie.”

“The three of you need to read more,” Sky-Byte growled.

Their argument halted in its tracks, as the ground suddenly gave way. The Predacons yelped as they tumbled down into the new chasm, smashing through multiple obstacles on their way. Sky-Byte managed to convert to his flying shark mode before he hit the floor—only for his three compatriots to crash-land directly on top of him.

“Gee boss!” Darkscream exclaimed. “Thanks for breaking our fall!”

Sky-Byte let out a roar and transformed back to robot mode, throwing the trio off. Before he could berate them further, however, his attention was drawn to the center of the vast cavern they had stumbled into.

In the middle of a large, underground lake stood a massive building. Its surface was predominantly dark gray and purple, and it was armed with multiple gun turrets and two vertical towers that looked suspiciously like massive energy cannons. Two hover engines, splayed out to its sides, seemed to be keeping the monolith suspended above the water.

“What in Cybertron’s name is that?!” yelled a petrified Slapper.

“It’s… it’s some kind of battle station, obviously,” replied Sky-Byte, standing up straighter. “A  _ Cybertronian  _ battle station,” he added, simply for the sake of sounding like he knew what he was talking about.

“And what’s one of them doing on Earth?!” Dark Scream demanded. “I mean… another one! One that isn’t Fortress Maximus!”

Sky-Byte opened his mouth to snap, but a thought occurred to him. ‘Like Fortress Maximus’. Hadn’t the Autobots discovered that titan in a chamber such as this one? And if they were similar, then perhaps that could mean-

**_“PREDACON BIO-SIGNATURE DETECTED.”_ **

The sudden voice boomed like a thunderclap, echoing all around the Predacons and nearly knocking them off their feet. They covered their audio receptors, but the sound reverberated in their very sparks, drowning them in foreboding.

Before they could even react, a green beam shot forth from one of the building’s towers, enveloping them in the light. It lifted them into the air, and drew them into the massive dome at the front of the fortress.

As they came to rest inside the chamber, they each felt themselves connected to the construct that had imprisoned them. Rather than afford them any kind of control, however, the connection seemed to exert a will over them, drawing on their very being in order for it to act.

‘It’ had what it needed, now. In the same deafening voice, it let loose its command:

**_“TRYPTICON, TERRORIZE.”_ **

* * *

Miles and miles away, in Metro City, the Autobots had their own problems.

An armored car—one which clearly didn’t originate anywhere on Earth—was  _ literally _ tearing through the streets, its massive tires leaving great ruts in its wake. Its armored chassis, windowless compartments, and roof-mounted gun emplacement made it look more like a wheeled tank, but its speed was far beyond that of even a high performance automobile.

Luckily, the three automobiles trailing after it weren’t from Earth either. The Autobot Bros. were in hot pursuit, and the only thing preventing them from catching up was the need to avoid the devastation their quarry was creating.

“Aw man!” Side Burn cried, as he narrowly dodged their enemy’s weapons fire. “This guy is more ‘ornery than a wild bull!”

“... What did you just say?” came Prowl’s very perplexed reply.

“What?!” the younger brother said. “You try going on patrol with X-Brawn without picking up some of that cowboy lingo!”

“I hate to interrupt while Side Burn is finally talking sense,” the eldest of the trio said, “but do either of you cowpokes have any idea for how to catch this particular ‘wild bull’?”

_ “The same way you catch a regular one—you corrall it!” _

The voice of Koji Onishi broke across their comms, and instantly, the three brothers knew what their human ally was suggesting. Without sharing a single word, they each took off down different roads, with only Side Burn keeping on their perp’s tail. Oblivious, the quick-moving tank swerved sharply in an attempt to lose the remaining Autobot.

The way down the next road was suddenly blocked by Prowl, and so the purple vehicle skidded to a stop, before diverting down another street—only to discover that X-Brawn had that avenue covered as well. Only one path remained…

“He’s going to the right!” Side Burn cried out. The air filled with the sounds of honking horns as the human traffic ahead barely avoided the alien vehicle, and for just a moment Side Burn thought he saw a familiar-looking green-haired woman barking her displeasure at this latest turn of events.

“Scrap!” X-Brawn cried, tearing off after him. “Prowl, he’s coming your way! Get ready!”

“I’m on it!” said the second-oldest brother. He turned off from his own detour into the vehicle’s path, and flared his sirens. “You are under arrest! By the laws of this nation, I order you to stop!”

The ‘perp’ did nothing of the sort.

Prowl yelled in anguish as the heavily-armored vehicle slammed into his side, crumpling his comparatively lighter frame and sending him careening into a stoplight. The purple vehicle let out a laugh.. “No one stops Full-Tilt!” it crowed, as it drove off.

“Prowl!” Side Burn said as he pulled up beside his brother. “Are you o-”

“No, I’m not” Prowl interrupted, “but don’t let that mean he gets away! You and X-Brawn need to keep up the pursuit!”

“But you’re hur-”

“I can be repaired.  _ Go! _ ”

Side Burn didn’t want to admit it, but Prowl was right. As X-Brawn pulled up beside him, Side Burn pressed forward. 

“T-Ai, this is Side Burn. Prowl is hurt! Get Ratchet and First Aid out here, on the double!”

_ “Of course.” _

Inwardly, Side Burn cursed. A supposedly simple mission had escalated to the point of one of his brothers getting seriously injured. There was no way he was going to let that happen to someone on his team again.

* * *

Koji Onishi wasn’t the young, wide-eyed kid that he’d been when he and the Autobots first had their adventures. Over a decade later, he was a grown man and a full-fledged member of the Intergalactic Patrol. When he was with his partner, Groove—a young Autobot who transformed into a blue street motorcycle—it felt like the days when he, his father, and friends had simply been along for the ride had become distant memories.

Then came moments like this, where he felt absolutely helpless. His radio had told him that Prowl had been hurt, and if one of the Autobot mainstays was out of commission, what could a human like him do to their enemy?

Keep tabs on them, it turned out. With the Brothers having fallen behind, it fell to him and Groove to move into action. Finding the rogue vehicle was easy enough—now all they had to do was keep up with it.

“He’s a lot faster than he looks,” Groove wheezed, her headlights flashing as she kept a healthy distance. “How does he move like that with all that armor?!”

“Save questions like that for when we’ve caught him, Groovemeister,” Koji replied.

“It’s always business with you,” the bike teased, but Koji didn’t laugh. He simply kept his eyes on the streets ahead… until a blip on Groove’s radar alerted him. One of their team was coming up behind him.

“Side Burn!” Koji began. “It’s about time you caught up!”

“I’m most definitely  _ not _ Side Burn.”

As they drove up, the black, white, gold, and winged form of Galvatron’s dragster mode made that fact very apparent. Koji’s eyes widened, and he found himself gripping Groove’s handlebars even tighter. There were far too many memories associated with the Predacon-Decepticon leader for Koji to feel comfortable with his presence.

“Galvatron! They uh, they didn’t tell us you were deploying…” said Groove, cutting through the awkwardness.

“I deployed myself,” Galvatron replied. “My men’s readings disappeared, and now the signal they were deploying to investigate is converging on this location.”

“The thing the Orb detected?!” Koji exclaimed. “That can’t be a coincidence!”

“I increasingly find that few things  _ are _ , boy.”

Koji grit his teeth. Before he could address the contempt in Galvatron’s words, however, a large shadow fell over the three of them.

“What… what the heck is that?!” Koji cried.

The figure hovering above them was immense—comparable in size to Neo Fortress Maximus. But where Fortress Maximus was humanoid, this figure was shaped like an immense dinosaur, like something out of a kaiju film. When Groove and Galvatron were able to stop and transform, Koji was surprised to see that even the once-warlord was in awe of it..

Up ahead, the vehicle they’d been pursuing had come to a stop. With a cry of “Full-Tilt, Transform!” it leaped up, and changed to robot mode, with its front becoming a pair of legs while the rear formed an upper body. Most curiously, a smaller component appeared, and attached to the shoulders, forming the head.

This didn’t go unnoticed by Galvatron. “You’re like Cerebros,” he observed, narrowing his optics.

“We are so much more than Cerebros,  _ o’ mighty Galvatron,” _ responded “Full-Tilt”, speaking as if with multiple voices. “We are Full-Tilt and Necro, Emissaries of the Titan, Trypticon!”

“So it’s called Trypticon,” said Groove, staring up at the giant hovering above them.

“Fascinating,” said Galvatron. He drew his dual spear. “You must be the ones responsible for activating its signal in the first place. What are your intentions, ‘Full-Tilt and Necro’?”

“Our intentions?” the pair responded. “Why, we are merely here to make an offering to you, Galvatron.”

Galvatron seemed taken aback for a moment, and then raised an eyebrow. “Offering?”

Full-Tilt laughed. “Things are changing on old planet Cybertron,” they explained. “The Predacons are undergoing a revolution! A new leader has emerged to guide them to their new future as Decepticons—a future he wants  _ you _ to be a part of!”

Galvatron’s eyes widened, and Koji saw his grip tighten on his weapon. “I have… some idea of what you’re talking about,” the former tyrant said, “,but that lies in my past; my future is with the Intergalactic Patrol! Your efforts are unnecessary!”

Full-Tilt laughed again, their two voices echoing across the street.

“My my, you sound so insincere,” they said. “Is this not what you’ve always wanted, Galvatron? Power equal to that of Fortress Maximus?! The ability to challenge the council?! The evolution of the Cybertronian race?!”

Another pause followed. To Koji’s surprise, Galvatron began to walk forward.

“Galvatron! Galvatron, don’t!”

“Silence, boy,” Galvatron said, shooting the human a glare over his shoulder. Then, he looked forward. “It’s true… those are all things I have desired. My goal is to evolve our people further, to free us from the stagnation that we have been trapped in for millennia…”

Full-Tilt cackled. “Excellent…”

“...But there’s just one problem.”

“...Eh?”

Galvatron lunged forward and flew across the gap between himself and Full-Tilt. He swung out with his lance, striking a deep gouge through Full-Tilt’s chestplate.

“What… what is the meaning of this?!” both voices called out angrily, as Full-Tilt staggered back.

“What you describe is not evolution! Galvatron, Twin Dragon Mode!” he roared, transforming. With a swing of his new configuration’s tail, he knocked Full-Tilt to the floor, before pinning them there with one of his clawed feet. “It’s nothing more than the same mistakes, repeated again and again,” Galvatron leaned his twin heads down over them, his own voice now twofold. “The only difference? Where there were two sides, there are now three! You can tell your master that I am done instigating wars!”

Koji couldn’t believe his ears. When Galvatron had changed sides, Koji had not been there to see it, and there had always been a seed of doubt over whether or not the warlord’s change of heart had been sincere. Hearing these words, however, made him feel like he could actually believe it.

For a moment, Full-Tilt became quiet. Then, their eyes began to glow. “Disappointing.”

Galvatron seemed unmoved by that response—but then the sounds of weapons fire rang out from above. His two dragon heads looked up to see that the cannons arranged over Trypticon’s body had gone live, and that two beams were screaming right towards him. He had no opportunity to dodge, and was blasted off his feet in an instant.

To say Koji was alarmed was an understatement. Explosions resounded as the artillery struck down throughout the city. “Groove, we’ve gotta go!” he shouted, only to notice that two of the titan’s weapons were now trained upon  _ them _ .

Groove was already transforming back to bike mode, and Koji hopped on. The pair took off just as the lasers came down, barely keeping ahead of the moving beams behind them.

In his head, Koji was screaming expletives he didn’t care to speak out loud. He could feel the heat rising behind them, faster and faster. There was no way they could keep this up forever…

“Koji! Groove!”

Side Burn came screeching around a corner. Immediately, he transformed into robot mode and jumped forward, tackling the pair and knocking them out of the path of the beam. Then, he rolled over, brandishing his shoulder shield to protect them from the heat as the twin laser blasts passed by them.

“Sideburn… thanks…” Koji wheezed.

“Yeah… owe you one…” Groove added.

Just that moment, X-Brawn drove up, as laser blasts continued to rain down on the city from above. “I’m glad you’re both safe,” he said, before turning to his brother. “Good work, Side Burn. Now, do any of you cowpokes have any idea what we should do  _ next?” _

“We may not have to do anything!” Side Burn cried, pointing upwards. “Look!”

Side Burn’s observation heralded the sounds of heavy steps, and the arrival of a titanic figure of their own. Fortress Maximus had appeared, and was stomping his way across Metro City, the cannons on his legs raised and trained upon the foe hovering in the sky.

A distance away, Full-Tilt let out a heavy sigh. “I suppose this has been a wash,” they observed. “But very well. We will adapt… even to  _ his _ displeasure.”

Once again, their eyes began to glow, and then, so did their entire body, as well as Trypticon’s. In a matter of moments, a bright light emanated from them both, and they disappeared in a brilliant flash.

For now, the threat had passed—but many questions had been left in its wake.

* * *

Hours later, once Galvatron had finished undergoing repairs, he found himself stepping into the command center once again. This time, he was met only by Optimus Prime.

“What do you wish of me now, Prime?”

The Autobot leader simply stood there with his arms crossed, and replied, “I wanted to thank you for your work today.”

Galvatron sighed. “Thank me—for what? It was Fortress Maximus’s own timely arrival that put a stop to that monster’s rampage.”

“That may be,” Optimus replied, “but I heard about what you said from Koji. That means something, Galvatron. Especially to him.”

The Predacon-Decepticon hybrid merely shrugged his shoulders. “The boy is of no concern to me… but if he took something from my words, then I will not complain. First and foremost, Optimus Prime, I will not allow myself to be used.”

“That says a lot about how you see your alliance with all of us,” said Prime, before turning towards a computer console. “Now the question is… used by  _ whom?” _

Galvatron raised an eyebrow. “Prime, I-”

The Autobot leader didn’t say anything to interrupt him. Instead, he simply called up an image of a blue jetformer, poised in front of a large banner with a Decepticon symbol behind it. Alongside him stood two other Cybertronians: one with a hull emblazoned with desert camouflage and two rotors on his shoulders; the other, a large jetformer the same color as the first, with a large gatling cannon.

“They call him Starscream,” Prime explained, “but you knew that, didn’t you? Just as you know that he’s been leading a Decepticon revolution among the Predacons.”

“...Yes,” was Galvatron’s reply. “That’s correct.”

“I had to get this from Patrol members on Cybertron,” Optimus continued. “I  _ should _ have gotten it from you, _ immediately  _ after this fracas. Care to explain why I didn’t?”

Galvatron stared at him for a moment, and both he and Prime felt the tension rising between them.

Then… Galvatron’s shoulders sagged slightly, and he said, “I am… ashamed, Prime.”

It was Optimus’s turn to be surprised. “Ashamed…?”

“Starscream is doing this because of my actions,” said Galvatron. “When I created the Decepticons from Scourge and the others, it gave him something to rally those dissatisfied with the Predacon Council behind. What’s more… he’s the one who likely sent Full Tilt to Earth. All to  _ recruit _ me to  _ his _ side.”

Optimus blinked his optics. To see his former enemy so chagrined left him at a loss for words, at first, before he remembered his duty to the Intergalactic Patrol.

“Galvatron,” he began, “I know you’re trying to change. I know how difficult it can be to do so while surrounded by reminders of your actions—but those are the consequences we all have to deal with. I’ve put  _ a lot _ of trust in you, considering everything that’s passed between us… it’s time for you to put your trust in _ me _ .”

Silence returned again, and both figures once again began to feel the tension rise. Finally, however, Galvatron nodded.

“Very well, Prime.”

“No more secrets, then?”

“No more secrets.”

Optimus let out a sigh of relief, and then turned back towards the console. “Excellent,” he said. “That’s the end of that then… although I do have one more question. Have you seen Sky-Byte and his trio? I need to debrief them about what they saw on their mission.”

Galvatron raised an eyebrow. “I’m afraid we’ve yet to cross paths.”

“Ah… well, I’m sure they’ll turn up,” Optimus replied. “It’s not too pressing.”

From that point on, neither Optimus or Galvatron could shake the feeling that they’d forgotten something.

* * *

Elsewhere inside Fortress Maximus, in a chamber unknown to either of the Intergalactic Patrol’s leaders, Cerebros stood, staring at the Orb of Sigma.

Multiple points had lit up, all over the globe.

“It’s time, my brothers and sisters,” Cerebros said, cutting through the silence of the chamber. “It’s time for you to awaken once again. It’s time… for the Titans to  _ return.” _

The globe flashed, and the Orb of Sigma changed, displaying another planet instead of Earth—instead of Cybertron—with its own glowing point upon its surface.

Cerebros’s eyes shone brilliantly.

“All Titans, on Earth, and Cybertron… and  _ beyond.” _

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was done for shinybastion on Tumblr. It's set in the same universe as my previous work, "Link Up Me Hearties, Yo Ho!", and will share the same setting as any future RID '01 universe stories I write.
> 
> For those of you unfamiliar, the events described in the beginning portion of the story are a loose adaptation of the RID characters' adventures in Takara's "Unite Warriors" and "Transformers Legends" manga. There, the Intergalactic Patrol is known as the "Dimension Patrol" and all take place at various points in the history of G1 Earth (because the Japanese version of RID is set in that timeline), but for this, I've adapted the Dimensional Patrol into the Intergalactic Patrol and kept the RID characters' unique events in there set in their own timeline. Expect these stories to only be referred to loosely, and for any non-RID characters to only get vague mentions, in any future stories.
> 
> Groove here is a new Autobot recruit, from the Transformers Universe release of the Micromaster Protectobots. I made her a girl cuz I do what I want. You might also recognize RID Obsidian somewhere in here, and of course, Trypticon, Necro, and Full-Tilt were adapted from the Titans Return toy. As for where I took Starscream and his compatriot from, future stories will clarify that further.
> 
> Finally, while this fic is mostly based on the dub version of RID, Galvatron takes more from his Japanese counterpart, Gigatron, in terms of characterization. In the finale, he attached his bat drones to humans not just as a threat or to take their energy, but because he wanted to absorb their potential and make it so the Transformers race could escape the stagnation he felt they'd fallen into. I decided to go with this because... well, he's just plain a more interesting character.
> 
> That's all I have for notes! Hope you enjoyed the story, everyone!


End file.
